This invention relates to a signal connecting device for the establishment of communication paths between the insertable units of a rack.
In many fields of the electronic art it is customary to produce individual component groups or devices as insertable units which are inserted into a rack. The individual insertable units are conventionally connected with one another by way of coaxial copper cables. Such a configuration is realized, for example, in a broadband exchange system. The described cable connections for the rack are very expensive.